"It's Just Business"
This is just a rough outline of a game run by Mike Hart on Starday the 8th of Kuthona. Its dusk and everyone is in the bar area drinking, laughing and sharing stories of past adventures as spade plays his lute and dances across the tables. It’s good to have some free time away from all the blood gore and disaster of adventuring. All of a sudden 5 men burst through the tavern door speaking and laughing so loud it brings the rest of the tavern to silence as you watch them make their way to the bar. As they make their way to the bar you notice 3 of the 5 men are carrying large sacks over their shoulders, the sacks appear to be full of something, as the 3 men drop them to the ground you hear the sound of thousands of coins clatter together. The men stop and look around as one steps up onto the bar “why is everyone hear silent?! This is a tavern is it not?” he turns to the bar keep. “Bar keeper give everyone in this tavern a pint of your best grog, my treat!” as he jumps down from the bar and re-joins the rest of his team the entire tavern bursts into a roar of excitement as the grog is handed out to everyone. * The 5 tell of a story of their great quest of how they hunted down and slayed a group of vampires in the Wychwoods and they are on their way back to grey to collect their riches for hunting these vampires down and killing them. * Alistaire Goodman hired us, here’s the parchment with his seal on it * The 3 sacks are full of the looted gold and bits and pieces they collected after their victory * They mean you no disturbance they are merely here celebrating their victory and wish to stay the night as it’s still a bit of a hike to grey and it’s now quite dark outside. They promise to leave in the morning and will pay for any broken tables, chairs, cups and what have you. * If too many questions arise Alistaire walks through the door to confirm everything You pick up your cups and start the long night of drinking ahead of you, as the night goes on everyone in the tavern starts heading to their rooms or back to their homes in the village By now everyone has had a lot to drink. as you look around and see spade passed out across the bar, 3 of the 5 men passed out on the floor with the other 2 still drinking and singing at the table and mum asleep behind the bar with a bottle of moonshine in one hand and an axe in the other. You slowly start to feel drowsy and pass out on the floor. After a few hours have passed you begin to wake up one by one to find yourselves in what appears to be a cave, as you look around to see how you could have gotten here You notice an opening above as what appears to be a platform ascending. You notice the 5 men from last night looking down as one yells to you. “no hard feelings fellas, it’s just business”. As the platform disappears out of sight the 5 men above start pushing a large boulder over the medium sized hole from where you entered. (dark vision) you notice that no one has any weapons or armour on (Perception check) – if light has been cast lower the checks by 5 0-9: flat footed 10-15: its dark and the air is cold 16-25^: you see two humanoid figures slowly approaching you slowly Insert skeleton page here As the last skeleton falls to the ground and the skull rolls to the entrance of the door you notice a large greyish humanoid figure walking off into the narrow corridor. As you enter the corridor you notice it gets considerably darker* you are unable to see a single foot in front of you as you make your way down the twisty corridor. You place your hand on the wall to feel where you are going you notice that there are thin gaps either side, as you continue to walk forth you notice that these gaps seem to be roughly 10 feet apart and always adjacent to each other. Acrobatics check: 0-14: trip and fall prone 15-20: stumble 21-^: you don’t fumble *deeper darkness - This spell functions as darkness, except that objects radiate darkness in a 60-foot radius and the light level is lowered by two steps. Bright light becomes dim light and normal light becomes darkness. Areas of dim light and darkness become supernaturally dark. This functions like darkness, but even creatures with darkvision cannot see within the spell's confines. Deeper darkness can be used to counter or dispel any light spell of equal or lower spell level. As you make your way round the corner of the dark corridor one of your party members is attacked. (Dark stalker makes a single attack (sneak attack 3D6+2) Constitution save (DC15) the person in front notices light roughly 20ft ahead Roll initiative. if you make your way to the room at the end of the corridor a second dark stalker appears Insert dark stalker here as the last dark stalker falls you notice a large stone slowly descending covering the entrance to the dark corridor and the lights begin to get a little brighter. You can now see as if it were the middle of the day with torches all around. Perception 0-10: you notice 2 dead men on the floor in the middle of the room, flesh ripped from their bones and limbs torn apart 11-^: you notice a third man at the end of the room to the right of a large set of gates. His body motionless on the ground, flesh ripped from his bones and his rotten arm still holding onto an upright leaver. You look around and notice a second leaver on the other side of the gates. (dead bodies have 1 potion of greater healing for each character Potions do 2D12 healing) Pulling the leaver on the left side releases 5 dire hyenas Insert dire hyenas here Pulling the leaver with the rotten arm hanging from it (right side) releases the gate and you can move to the next room. As you pull the right leaver the gate slowly starts to open as a wide hallway becomes lit with large flaming torches. At the end of the hallway you see large stairs twisting to the roof. As you climb the stairs you see an opening to get outside, the sun blares in on you as you walk out into the daylight. As your eyes adjust to the bright sun. Perception check 0-14: You are at the top of some mountains 15-^: as you look around you notice a few key land marks, you remember that you have been here before to collect a mana crystal and fight a wyvern. As you look around at the view from the top of this mountain. Perception check 0-20: lovely view (flat footed) 20-^ you notice a phase spider phasing to the left of you5 feet away preparing to attack. Insert phase spider here It’s a full days walk back to the tavern and as you reach your tavern you notice all your belongings on the ground outside, bundled up and being prepared to be loaded onto a wagon. The 5 men get scared as they leave the tavern and notice you walking towards them, in a hurry they run off leaving everything behind them. You have a look through the pile and it appears that all your belongings are there and nothing has been stolen. Category:Quests